El brillo tenue de una estrella
by Hizashii
Summary: ¿Cómo puedes sufrir sola, en silencio, y luego poner esa máscara de frialdad e ironía?"; ella le contesta, y siente que una parte de su ser la abandona con esa respuesta, siente como si hubiera revelado demasiado.


**Disclaimer: **Sólo la viñeta me pertenece.

**Claim: **Jacob/Leah. (Aunque, creánme, es más Sam/Leah Angsty que otra cosa).

**Summary: **_"¿Cómo puedes sufrir sola, en silencio, y luego poner esa máscara de frialdad e ironía?"; ella le contesta, y siente que una parte de su ser la abandona con esa respuesta, siente como si hubiera revelado demasiado._

**Notes: **Viñeta, 750 palabras aprox.; La frase bajo el título es una canción de una serie que nunca ví pero de la que escuché la canción, creo que se llama _Masoquismo _y es de Lola Érase Una Vez *rolleyes*

**

* * *

El brillo tenue de una estrella.**

_( Cuánto te quiero, cuánto te odio, cuánto te llevo en mis sentidos. Si no te olvido es por puro masoquismo ).

* * *

_

La lluvia cae en el bosque y Leah está sentada en el suelo, dibujando formas entre las ramas de los árboles y huyendo —de nuevo (porque es una cobarde, se dice)— de sus miedos y de sus ilusiones rotas. Ha huido porque el dolor es demasiado y necesita tener un lugar donde dejar esos sueños desmadejados que la han abatido a ella también, necesita un lugar donde poder dejar el mundo correr y olvidarse de que la Luna se escondió y que las estrellas no brillan en su cielo desde que la maldita imprimación le arrebató _casi _todo lo que alguna vez tuvo y soñó con conservar.

_**«**__Lo siento, Lee – Lee, pero a ti te quiero y a ella la amo__**»**_,malditas palabras que destruyen su corazón como un castillo de naipes con torres inclinadas al que el viento logró alcanzar, sólo un suspiro y todo destruido en un dos por tres, todo se cae y todo se muere, nada es estable, ni mucho menos eterno, y el amor está hecho para sufrir luego de haber reído tanto.

Recuerda que muchas veces le había preguntado Sam _«¿A qué le temes?» _luego de que ella no aceptara ser su novia y ella respondía _«A reír y llorar luego», _hasta que un día aceptó ser su pareja y comenzó a vivir la vida de manera más plena y completa… y ahora le toca llorar.  
(Quizás debió seguir dando la misma respuesta).

El viento frío azota sus huesos y cala hasta lo más hondo, pero ella no se mueve. Mira a la nada y descubre su nombre y miles de imágenes felices junto a él, y se maldice por no poder olvidar nada de lo que vivió con él. Luego se da cuenta de que no quiere olvidar los momentos felices porque son el único soporte que tiene contra el demonio de la despedida, _«a ti te quiero y a ella la amo»_, todas las noches en las que las lágrimas luchan por ahogarse en su almohada y ella no puede vencerlas. Se repite como un cántico en su cabeza _«a ti te quiero y a ella la amo»_, como un doloroso y maldito veneno que le pudre la razón.  
(Y tiene que contener las ganas de correr a matarlos a ambos por haber destruido su pequeña felicidad).

Las ramas de un árbol tras de ella se mueven, Leah se levanta y voltea para encontrarse con la figura de Jacob frente a ella. Lo mira fijamente y descubre sus ropas rasgadas y el pecho moviéndose con rapidez.

—Estaba preocupado por ti —le dice, y Leah bufa sin poderse contener.

—¡Vaya! Déjame decirte que, además de Seth y Sue, eres el único que ha tenido el agrado de hacer eso —responde con la voz repleta de sarcasmo.

—¿Cómo puedes ser así, Leah? —pregunta con voz demasiado confusa y curiosa a la vez.

—¿A qué te refieres? —murmuró acercándose a él.

—¿Cómo puedes sufrir sola, en silencio, y luego poner esa máscara de frialdad e ironía? —aclara, cerrando aún más el espacio. Leah se acerca un poco más, y sus caras quedan demasiado próximas.

—No quiero que me dañen aún más —le contesta, y siente que una parte de su ser la abandona con esa respuesta, siente como si hubiera revelado demasiado.

—Yo nunca podría dañarte —, y acerca sus labios un poco más.

—Todos dicen lo mismo —, no se mueve de donde está, pero tampoco se acerca (aunque lo desea).

—Pero yo _sí _lo cumpliré —afirma, sabiendo claramente a quién se refería Leah al decir _todos. _Y la besa, la besa como si juntara lo pedazos rotos y los uniera de nuevo en un Leah entera, fuerte y admirable. Y Leah le devuelve el beso, le devuelve el beso como si la vida no fuera una porquería y existiera la felicidad.

Leah envuelve los brazos en el cuello de Jacob y él la acerca por las caderas. La sensación agridulce del beso los vuelve locos y enredan sus lenguas hasta que sienten que ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

Jacob mira a Leah a los ojos, y ella cree ver el brillo tenue de una estrella.  
(No es que lo ame y que haya olvidado a Sam, pero algo le pasa con Jacob Black).

* * *


End file.
